magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Monster
Reviews Summary C+VG Issue 6 A bright red monster from space is still tormenting Philips G7000 owners up and down the country, causing widespread frustration and havoc. Running riot on video screens is Space Monster, which was recently topping the sales figures for Philips. The game is a space invader spin-off, but with additions which demand some quite different tactics from the player. The space monster itself lurks at the top of the screen behind a bank of robots which form the main part of the tentacled blob's attacking force. Each robot is equipped with a cannon from which he hurls down bombs and a shield which he can use for protection. It sounds quite impregnable but the robots' weakness is that their shields must be held to one side for them to fire. A tank is your means of attack and defence. You have three reserves and three shields to hide behind. Whenever the blob or his robots score a direct hit on the player's tank it turns him into a little human creature skating to find refuge behind a shield. Each time he needs another reserve tank one of the shields disappears from the screen, leaving the player more open to enemy fire. If he is hit while tankless the game ends in victory for the Space Monster. Space Monster is the closest Philips has come to a space invaders' type game. But it does have some innovations all of its own which make it attractive to would-be buyers. The blob is quite obviously a thinking creature and a capable dodger of the player's missiles. It also has a mean streak which will send him hurtling down from the top of the screen to finish the player off, if it senses victory — much more interesting than the unthinking invaders. The two different varieties of monster also make a change from the usual green meanies and their numerous imitations. The Space Monster Videopac is available from G7000 stockists and costs around the £15 mark. A worthwhile alternative to the classic game. News C+VG Issue 1 The Space Monster is a horrendous scarlet blob complete with sprawling tentacles. It lurks behind an army of 10 robots flinging deadly missiles ground-wards. When it senses victory over the ground forces (you) it rushes earthwards to finish them off and the whole thing can be a very nasty experience - especially if you have a phobia about spiders. A Philips G7000 spin off from the Space Invaders craze. Space Monsters does not have rows of advancing horrors, just the monster and his 10 robots, each, of which is equipped with a cannon and a shield to hide behind. Your ground forces consist of a large - and easily-hit tank, with three reserves and three shields. Each time the monster or his robots score a hit you appear on the screen as a vulnerable little figure which has to dash behind a shield and press the button to put yourself into a new tank. Any hits on you while tankless give an instant win to the monster. With each new tank for which you press, one of your remaining shields disappears. This makes the opening period of each new wall critical, for if you lose some shields before creating a breach in the robot's line, your large tanks are easy to hit. The robots and their cannons are vulnerable only for a split second while their shields move to one side for them to fire. Around £15 from your local G7000 dealer. Category:Philips G7000 Games Category:Philips Category:C+VG Reviews